Senyū Junto a los héroes
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Es una historia paralela de Senyu en el que segun van pasando los acontecimientos en el anime tu vas saliendo, en otras palabras, te metes en el anime pero sin interferir mucho. Ros x Lectora
1. Conociendo a los héroes

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Senyu no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

En esta historia tu seras el Héroe y yo el Caballero que te acompañe

* * *

><p>El rey te había llamado y te habian puesto el heroe número 31. Escuchaste su discurso del rey demonio y la marca que habria de tener. Despues de que os mandaran<p>

a por el rey demonio te asignaron un caballero que te ayudase. Yo estaba molesta porque no sabia con quien me asignarian y queria dormir no luchar. Entonces me

asignaron a ti asique tuvimos que presentarnos.

-Hola señora heroina mi nombre es Wave

-Yo me llamo (A/N)

-Bueno.. emprendemos el viaje?

Nos fuimos del castillo y encontramos a un caballero y un heroe que estaban luchando con un falso panda.

-¿Que es eso? Le esta atizando a esa persona-señalaste a Alba- ¿les ayudamos?

-no creo que haga falta señora heroina , ademas eso es un falso panda

Me miraste como que estoy loca y que eso es una jirafa

-Los falso pandas son muy faciles de vencer mira te explico...

Te explique sobre los falsos panda y Ros y Alba al percatarse de que estabamos alli paradas se hacercaron.

-Ooohh magnifica explicación-dijo Ros

Tu te giraste y les viste. Al ver a Ros te sonrojaste te parecia muy guapo.

-Gracias, esto...

-Alba y Ros-me dijo Alba sonrojado

-¿Alba no es nombre de mujer? - preguntaste algo dudosa

Ros se empezo a reir dandote la razón.

-Bueno y como se llaman ustedes

-Yo me llamo (A/N)

-Yo soy Swallow

Me miraste algo extrañada ya que cambie de nombre

-Entonces señorita eres una heroína?

-S..si

-Aahh entonces venir con nosotros, el señor heroe es un pervertido de los slime

Tu te quedaste algo embobada por Ros mientras yo fulminaba a Alba con la mirada

Y asi partimos juntos a por el rey demonio

* * *

><p>Perdon por quitarte algo de protagonismo pero no sabia muy bien como hacer para que nos unieramos.<p>

Bueno ya estamos viajando con Ros asique ahora solo es cuestion del tiempo


	2. Los héroes en el bosque

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Perdon por la tardanza, supuestamente lo subía ayer pero no pude ya que mi hermano estuvo todo el día con el ordenador.

Sin más que decir disfruten

* * *

><p>Estabamos llendo por una ruta del bosque por indicación de Alba, que ni siquiera era quien guiaba, el estaba detras con migo charlando. Delante estabais tu y Ros.<p>

-Hey Swalow, ¿todos los caballeros sois como Ros?

-No. Pero parece que le caes bien, tienes suerte de ello.

Ros al final decidio hablarte ya que no habiais cruzado palabra alguna ecepto para preguntar por donde ir.

-Olle señora heroína, ¿tienes hambre?

-Em.. pues no mucho la verdad.

-¿Segura?¿No quieres parar?

-Mmm... esta bien, preguntare a los otros.-Te giras a Alba y a mi- ¿Quiéren comer?

-Por mi vale, cno hay problema.

-Yo tambien quiero.-Dijo Alba ilusionado

-Señor héroe, me temo que usted se tendra que buscar su propio alimento.

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo.

-Tranquilo seguro que Swallow le ayuda ya que no todos los caballeros son como yo.

-¿Entonces he de ayudar a Alba?

-No hace falta si no quieres. Esperar aquí ire a buscar algo.

Ros se adentra en el bosque y Alba hace lo mismo. Un minuto después aparece Ros como si nada.

-Ahora que Alba se a ido vamos a comer.

Saca una bolsa de la nada y de ella saca sanwichs que nos ofrece. Aproveche la situación para dejaros a solas y me fui a buscar a Alba.

-Olle señora heroína.

-¿Si?

-... No es nada dejalo

-Ros...¿qué te parece si luego es Alba y Wave quien guían por donde ir? Yo ya me estoy cansando.

-Esta bien, pero si se pierden tu tomas la responsabilidad.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver con que se pierdan.

Hiciste un puchero y Ros te sonrió a lo que te sonrojaste y al darte cuenta de que estabais a solas te pusiste más nerviosa.

-A solas...y en un bosque...-Susurraste para ti

-¿?¿Decias algo?

-¡No que va! Solo me preguntaba si podemos descansar un rato más.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Un poco...

-Vale, le dire al señor héroe cuando llegue si aun quieres descansar

Suspiraste agotada. Lo que no sabías era que Ros había escuchado lo que anteriormente dijiste. Despues de un rato aparecimos Alba y yo.

-¿Aún sigues "cansada"?

- No...

-Bien , vamos. ¡Señor héroe, ahora usted nos guía!

-¿No podemos descansar?

-Ya hemos descansado

-Tranquilo Alba yo te ayudo.

Al final Alba acepto y tu y Ros caminaban por detrás nuestra, hablando.

-Olle señora heroína, **¿todos los héroes son como Alba?**

-¿A qué te refieres con cómo Alba?¿Afeminados?

Todos empezaron a reír ecepto Alba que maldecia el haber hecho aquella pregunta sobre si los caballeros eran como Ros.

* * *

><p>Ok intente hacer algo comedia pero no puedo soy muy mala en la comedia QQ<p>

La verdad no iba a subir el cap. hoy por razones personales (los hijos de su madre de los profes no me han concedido el cambio de clase y ahora estoy sola en clase

con compañeros que se rien de mi porque según los profesores es para que no sea tan vergonzos ) que ya no son tan personales pero hay estan, pero alfinal lo subi

y lo que hare sera golpear/morder hasta la muerte a todos los herbívoros que me molesten ^^

Creo que eso es todo... a si el de pandora no se si lo suvire alfinal pronto y ademas estoy pensando hacer una historia de k project, pero no se si cortas o largas de tipo

personaje x lector/a asique suguieran como lo quieren (por cada vez que no hay review kira mata un gato .)

Bueno ya si hasta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Disculpas al lector

Esto no es parte de la historia, pero es para disculparme ya que abandono este fic de senyu

* * *

><p>Para empezar le agradezco que hasta ahora hallas leido los capítulos y que leas esto, pero me temo que tendre que abandonar esta historia.<p>

Para escribir cada capítulo veia el correspondiente del anime ya que apenas son cuatro minutos, pero no puedo verlos cada vez que voy a escribir ultimamente, a lo que me veo obligado a abandonar esta historia.

La inspiración no me viene mucha ya que tambien e de pensar en la de los otros.

Los estudios y trabajos no me dejan apenas escribir los fics, y si bien en un principio se me ocurren rápido, son tantos los que se me ocurren que a mitad de uno se me

olvida y lo dejo abandonado en mi imaginación, por lo que debería escribirlo al instante y no puedo ya que siempre se me ocurre una vez que estoy apunto de dormir o

hechar una siesta y no me veo con fuerzas.

La culpa es mia por no remediarlo pero como e dicho antes, ya no se me ocurre de Senyu por estar pensando en otras historias.

Por eso querida o querido (supongo que querida) lector/a no puedo continuar con la historia y la dare como finalizada.

Si en un futuro veo que se me ocurre la continuare, o si me piden que sea otra historia de Senyu , pero no esta tambien la haré.

Si realmente les estaba gustando lo siento mucho, e intentare remediarlo si veo que basgante gente me pide una continuación.

Soy consciente que Senyu no es muy famoso, asique tampoco pido que me lo pidan un monton de personas, pero si algunos, no que lo pidan solo dos o tres.

Eso es todo y gracias.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer todo, de verdad lo siento mucho pero asi es la vida.<p>

Esta semana fue mi cumpleaños y pensaba suvir un cap en todos los fics, pero al llevar ya varias semanas sin que se me ocurra de Senyu e tenido que abandonarla.

Por un fic que abandone creare dos más (ya tengo los dos siguientes pensados pero los suvire cuando acabe alguno de los otros)

Espero veros en mis otros fics y otra vez (Si otra vez para enfatizarlo) lo siento.

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
